


Blow Out the Candles

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with a dash of plot, Squirting, Takes place sometime in season 3 before they get together, Vaginal Fingering, also some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: “You know what? We’re all here now. This can be my early birthday party,” Sara joked. “Now give me presents!” This got her some chuckles and an eye roll from Zari, but Ray was at least distracted by her antics, freezing in horror at the fact that he didn’t have anything to give Sara at this impromptu birthday party.She turned to her left and held out her hands to Agent Sharpe. “You first.”Ava rolled her eyes and fidgeted distractedly with the label of her beer bottle. “I didn’t get you anything, unless my usual gift of birthday sex is acceptable,” the agent said offhandedly.





	Blow Out the Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Was working on Dirty Computer and then this happened. Enjoy!

**Blow Out the Candles**

Sara knew it was a joke, a really intriguing accidental joke, but a joke none the less. What happened that evening was a true testament to the fact that Agent Ava Sharpe was starting to get comfortable around the Legends. In the time that Ava had been supervising her little crew of misfits, the agent had never been anything but professional. Well, once the woman got over hating the Legends that is. These days Ava almost seemed to like working with her. She was borderline friendly now or maybe she had just learned to tolerate them.

Whatever the case, that evening Agent Sharpe had accepted her invitation to hang out with the Legends post-mission. She had extended the invitation every time in the past, but the agent had always claimed that she had paperwork to fill out. On one memorable occasion after a fuck up of a mission, Ava had said she wouldn’t be caught dead hanging out with this group of idiots. So, their relationship was a work in progress.

Currently, they were gathered around the Waverider kitchen table, drinking beer and eating from the mountain of donuts that Zari had fabricated. Ava had removed her blazer and took down her hair from her no-nonsense bun for the occasion, looking more at ease than Sara had ever seen her. She looked pretty like this, softer somehow.

It wasn’t like Sara hadn’t noticed the agent was attractive before, but she had never seen Ava let her hair down both figuratively and literally. Ava had, what she could only describe as beautiful mermaid hair, and her fingers itched to play with those honey blonde locks.

With a few beers in her, Agent Sharpe was almost amicable, a little chatty, and totally disproving all her theories about the woman being a robot. As the night went on, she found out that Ava was kind of a nerd and she tried really hard not to be charmed by this.

She did very little actual participation in the group’s conversation, instead opting to watch Ava interact with the rest of the Legends.

It was only when Ava locked eyes with her, arching an eyebrow in question that she returned to paying attention to the conversation going on. They were talking about Christmas, which was only two weeks away. She absentmindedly mentioned that it was also her birthday and then immediately regretted it.

“We should throw you a party,” Ray exclaimed cheerfully. In the previous years, they had kind of glossed over her birthday in lieu of emergencies and missions, which was fine by her.

She waved a hand dismissively at him. “Nah, I don’t want anything big. Let’s just celebrate Christmas. It kind of sucks sharing my birthday with baby Jesus anyway.”

“Then we’ll celebrate it on a different day.” Ray insisted.

“No, its fine, Ray.”

The man practically wilted at her second refusal.

“Okay, sure,” Ray said looking like she had just kicked his puppy. Some of the other Legends grumbled as well. She cringed internally and struggled to come up with a way to smooth things over.

“You know what? We’re all here now. This can be my early birthday party,” Sara joked. “Now give me presents!” This got her some chuckles and an eye roll from Zari, but Ray was at least distracted by her antics, freezing in horror at the fact that he didn’t have anything to give Sara at this impromptu birthday party.

She turned to her left and held out her hands to Agent Sharpe. “You first.”

Ava rolled her eyes and fidgeted distractedly with the label of her beer bottle. “I didn’t get you anything, unless my usual gift of birthday sex is acceptable,” the agent said offhandedly.

The table went silent for a few heartbeats and then Zari burst into laughter, setting everyone else off in the process.

The agent’s eyes widened in horror and her cheeks instantly went scarlet. “Oh my god. I am so sorry. I don’t know you well enough to be joking like that.”

Sara laughed for a good minute before quirking an eyebrow at the agent and asking, “Your usual gift?”

Ava hid her face in her hands and mumbled, “For my past girlfriends, obviously. I work long hours and I’m not great at keeping track of the days. Can we just forget I said anything?”

Sara chuckled amusedly at the agent, not at all surprised when the Ava said past girlfriends and not boyfriends. She had an inkling before, but the confirmation was good to have. At least now she knew her flirting wouldn’t be wasted, not that she thought anything would ever happen with the agent. Ava was nothing if not professional, birthday sex slipup aside.

She took a moment to leer at the agent, enjoying the way the agent went pink again, and then smirked. “We can table it for now, Sharpie.”

 

0oo0oo0

 

Later that night when she was in bed, laying on top of her comforter with the lights dimmed, Ava’s words played back to her. It had obviously been a throw away joke, but she couldn’t help but imagine what if it wasn’t. What if the offer had been real?

The thought may have crossed her mind a few times before, okay? So, sue her, the woman was objectively hot and maybe it’s been a while. In the beginning when their arguing had been nonstop, she had often thought that all they needed to do was fuck it out and then they’d be good. Instead, they had been forced to work together on several anachronisms and over time had begrudgingly come to respect one another.

They probably weren’t going to be friends anytime soon, but the agent was growing on her. Plus, she wasn’t going to lie, but the whole domineering uptight thing the agent had going on was kind of a turn on. She wondered if Ava would be as bossy in bed as she was in the field.

Not a second later, heat rose in her cheeks as an image of Ava leaning over her and pinning her down to the bed flashed through her mind. Her cunt throbbed in response and she squeezed her thighs together.

 _Shit, shit._ She should definitely not be thinking about Ava this way. But the seed was already planted in her head and her traitorous mind couldn’t help but take it one step forward. A vision of Ava between her thighs assaulted her mind next. The agent’s hot mouth on her wet cunt and her hands gripping that mane of honey blonde hair.

She felt herself grow wet at the pleasing scene and squeezed her thighs together even tighter, hoping for a little relief, but not finding any. Her breathing was becoming slightly labored and her body was going hot all over.

“Fuck it,” she said aloud. No use in denying herself this one simple thing.

She let her hand brush over her tank top across already hardened nipples, down her stomach, and then beneath the waistband of her pajama shorts. She slid her fingers between her folds where she was met with a pool of wetness and then slicked up some of that wetness to trace tight circles on her clit.

She groaned at the feeling and imaged that it was Ava instead, swirling her tongue over her clit, before wrapping her pretty pink lips around her hardened nub and sucking. Her cunt clenched at the thought and her hips canted forward just a little.

“Fuck, Ava,” she whispered.

She slid two fingers downwards and hesitated for a moment as she imagined Ava licking and teasing her around her entrance before plunging her tongue deep inside. She mirrored fantasy Ava’s move by plunging her own fingers into her cunt. Fantasy Ava was so good that her fingers practically fell inside her with how ready for this she was. She added a third finger enjoying the stretch and started to work her fingers in and out of herself.

She adjusted the angle of her fingers finding that spot that never failed to make her come spectacularly. When she found it, she couldn’t help the moan that slipped past her lips. She began fuck herself harder and faster, feeling her cunt clench around her fingers as her pleasure grew exponentially.

She was so wet now, that it was practically dripping down her hand. Her inner thighs were absolutely slick with her wetness. In the quiet of her room she could hear the embarrassingly wet sounds her fingers made as they thrust in and out of her. She further increased the speed of her thrusts and felt her inner walls grow tighter and tighter, until she was coming hard against her hand. She cried out as wave after wave of pleasure hit her.

A few minutes later, when her breathing was under control and her body was only a little tingly, she swore out loud.

“Fuck. Well, this is going to be a problem.” Now she wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about sex with Ava.

She wiped her fingers on her sheets and on an impulse reached for her cell phone. She opened up a text message to Ava and paused. What was she going to say?

_Thanks for the amazing orgasm you just inspired. Care to revisit the birthday sex thing?_

She tapped on her phone screen for a full minute and then started typing.

 

 **Sara:** I also like chocolate cake.

 

She only had to wait a minute for Ava’s reply.

 

 **Agent Sharpe:** What?

 **Sara:** Chocolate cake. If you’re still thinking about birthday gift ideas. Still a fan of your first suggestion 😉

 **Agent Sharpe:** Sara…

 **Sara:** I would also be willing to accept nudes.

 

She laughed out loud to herself. She couldn’t help but mess with the agent a little.

 

 **Agent Sharpe:** In your dreams.

 **Sara:** Fiiiine. I will just have to rely on my own imagination.

 **Agent Sharpe:** What? No! Do not do that.

 **Sara:** Too late, Sharpie 😉

 **Agent Sharpe:** This is highly inappropriate!

 **Agent Sharpe:** Sara!

 

She laughed and put her phone down, finally ready to go to sleep.

 

0oo0oo0

 

The next morning, she wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself and stepped out of the shower stall. The sole bathroom of the Waverider was humid and steamy after what was probably the most luxuriously long shower that she had taken in a while. Bathroom time was kind of precious when you were living with a crew of six.

She wiped condensation off the mirror over the sink and then plugged in the hair dryer. Once her hair was dry, she looked herself over in the mirror, pleased with what she saw. She was having a good hair day, which was why she definitely couldn’t waste it.

She ran a hand through her hair to fluff it up and readjusted her towel so it hung a little lower, showing off a generous amount of her cleavage. She eagerly snatched her phone off the sink and arranged herself in a pose for her selfie. She gave the camera a seductive pout and her best bedroom eyes and snapped the picture.

Satisfied with the picture, she typed out a quick message and sent both to Ava.

 

 **Sara:** Thinking of you.

 **Agent Sharpe:** This is completely unprofessional.

 **Sara:** When have I ever been professional?

 **Agent Sharpe:** Touché.

 

After a few minutes of silence from Ava’s end, she put her phone down and picked up her toothbrush. Her phone vibrated again mid-brush. She quickly spit and rinsed and then checked her phone.

 

 **Agent Sharpe:** You look pretty, btw.

 

She smiled and felt warmth blossom in her chest as she read the text.

 

 **Sara:** Thanks, babe 😊

  
0oo0oo0

 

Due to the positive response she received, she decided to keep sending selfies to the agent over the next few days, ranging from teasing to perfectly innocent. Initially, she was just curious as to what Ava’s response would be. She had expected the agent to ignore her selfies, but she hadn’t expected Ava to keep complimenting her.

After each picture she sent, she received a short compliment from the agent. Since Ava hadn’t told her to stop, she assumed the agent might actually like them. Could this be considered flirting? Or maybe the agent was just being polite.

A whole week passed in this fashion, and then on the eighth day something amazing happened. She had just sent a good night selfie and was waiting for a response from Ava. She wasn’t like eagerly waiting or anything, but her freckles were really prominent in this lighting and she was interested in what the agent’s response would be.

Her phone vibrated in her hands and she opened their text chain.

 

 **Agent Sharpe <3:** Your freckles are cute.

 

She smiled. Little Miss Time Bureau thought her freckles were cute. She was starting to wonder if she should just strike up an actual conversation with Ava. They chatted here and there when they worked together, but their text conversations never strayed beyond selfies and compliments. It would be nice to talk to someone who also understood the stresses of managing a team.

Her phone vibrated again, interrupting her thoughts. She nearly dropped her phone in shock when she looked down to see that the agent had sent her a selfie of her own.

Ava was clearly in bed in the picture, propped up against her pillows. She was wearing a pale blue tank top and her hair was down and flowing over her left shoulder. There was a smile on her pink lips and warmth in her gray-blue eyes.

 

 **Sara:** Ava!

 **Sara:** Babe!

 **Sara:** You’re gorgeous!!! :D

 **Agent Sharpe <3:** Stop. I’m blushing.

 **Sara:** Um, so reconsider the nudes?

 **Agent Sharpe <3:** Sara!

 **Sara:** Kidding.

 **Sara:** Kind of. But like not really.

 **Agent Sharpe <3:** You first then.

 

Okay, now she definitely had to send a pic. Ava had challenged her and Sara never backed down from a challenge. With determination, she peeled off her tank top tossing it to the side and then did the same with her bra. She played around with a couple of different angles and filters.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized she probably shouldn’t be sending a nude to a federal agent who was kind of her boss. She threw caution into the wind and did it anyways. The response to her picture was instantaneous.

 

 **Agent Sharpe <3:** OMG Sara!

 **Agent Sharpe <3:** I was joking. I can’t believe you did that.

 **Sara:** Like I would back down from a challenge.

 **Sara:** Well?

 **Agent Sharpe <3:** You look…. Fuck, Sara.

 **Agent Sharpe <3:** That was hot. I should probably delete this.

 **Sara:** 1) I can’t believe the Ava Sharpe swore

 **Sara:** 2) Thank you

 **Sara:** 3) Don’t. I took it for you. Consider it a gift 😉

 **Sara:** 4) Stop worrying and go to sleep, Sharpe. I’ll text you in the morning.

 **Agent Sharpe <3:** Good night, Sara.

 **Sara:** Night, babe <3

 

0oo0oo0

 

Sara continued to send pictures to Ava and Ava sent a few of her own back. There were no more nudes, but they did start to have actual conversations and she found that the more she learned about the agent, the more she liked her. It’s possible that they might be on their way to becoming friends. Its also possible that she might be developing a monster of a crush on the woman.

On the day of her birthday, the Legends threw her a small birthday party even though she had explicitly and repeatedly told them not to. Still, she enjoyed the little party and call her sappy, but she loved spending time with her found family.

As the party was beginning to break up, she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled out her phone and glanced down distractedly at her screen while saying good night to Ray.

A smile crossed her lips as she read who the text was from.

 

 **Ava Sharpe <3:** Hey, so it’s your birthday. Are you free?

 **Sara:** Yeah, what’s up?

 **Ava Sharpe <3:** I kind of did something. Can you come to your room?

 **Sara:** ???

 **Ava Sharpe <3:** Just come to your room. I have something for you.

 **Sara:** Oh Sharpie, you didn’t have to get me anything.

 

She wouldn’t say that she ran to her room or anything, but it was definitely kind of a brisk walk. So, maybe she was a little excited to see what Ava had brought her.

The door to her room slid open and then closed behind her and locked, which was kind of weird. She hadn’t ordered Gideon to do that. The lights in her room were also slightly dimmed, but she didn’t remember leaving it on that setting. Also, weird.

“Hey,” she started to say and then choked on her own words. Her jaw practically hit the floor, because sitting on her bed was one Ava Sharpe in what looked like nothing but a long silky steel blue robe, makeup fully done, and hair down and curled. She looked like a fucking dream.

Sara blinked a few times just to make sure she wasn’t actually dreaming. It looked like she wasn’t because Ava was still there and she was still standing in front of the agent completely dumfounded. Sitting on a side table next to her bed was small chocolate cake, with blue piping that spelled out Happy Birthday in flowing script. There were three pink candles already flickering with flames.

Ava arched an eyebrow at her, looking so sure of herself, as if she broke into people’s rooms and seduced them with silk robes and cakes every day. “Well don’t just stand there. Come here and blow out the candles,” the agent said with amusement in her voice.

Still in shock, she just nodded and did as she was told, too distracted to actually think of a wish.

“I didn’t get you anything for your birthday and I don’t really do nudes, so….” Ava said trailing off at the end.

Her eyes widened, suddenly remembering the conversation they had weeks ago. “Is this…? Oh my god, is this…birthday sex?”

She shook her head in disbelief. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. It was too good to be true.

Ava bit her lip, looking a little nervous. “Shit, did I read this wrong?” The agent stood, her lovely face marred with worry. “If I’ve overstepped, if I’ve crossed a line….”

“No,” she blurted out, reaching to stop the agent from inching further away from her. “This is…fuck, Ava.”

She left out a harsh breath and bit her lip, trying to calm herself. The V of Ava’s robe had loosened just a bit, teasing her with an enticing hint of cleavage. The agent followed her eyes and tilted her head considering the captain.

When Sara finally dragged her eyes back up, they were darkened with lust. “This is fucking sexy as hell.”

Ava let out a sigh of relief. “Glad that’s settled then.”

“So,” she said conversationally.

She stepped closer to the agent and dragged her hands down Ava’s sides, over the silky fabric of her robe, until they came to rest on the other woman’s hips. Ava’s arms came to lightly wrap around her neck, holding her in a loose embrace.

“So,” Ava repeated.

They locked eyes for a few moments, before the agent’s gray-blue ones flickered down to her lips.

She had to lean up to brush her lips against the other woman’s. She felt Ava smile briefly against her lips before reciprocating eagerly. Ava pressed herself closer to her and the feel of the other woman’s soft curves against her body nearly made miss the hand that was traveling lower and lower, slipping into the back pocket of her jeans and giving her a squeeze.

She gasped in surprise and Ava took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. She practically whimpered when Ava nipped at her lower lip and then sucked it between her lips. She didn’t know why she was so surprised that Ava was good at this, but she was. The agent had some hidden talents.

Ava kissed her in a slow, lazy manner like they had all the time in the world. When she had thought about kissing Ava, she though it would be all hard and fast with teeth and gripping hands, but this was good. This was better than good. There was thought and care with every move the agent made. It had been a while since she slept with someone who treated her like she mattered, like she was more than just a conquest or a one-night stand.

She tangled her fingers in Ava’s mermaid hair and tugged just a little making Ava pause. When the Ava opened her eyes, her pupils were dilated, lust-blown, and her lips were slightly swollen. The agent looked a little rumpled now, far from the professional exterior that she was used to seeing every day. The sight of the Ava undone like this made her body thrum with desire.

Ava must have seen the want in her eyes, because before she knew it, she was being pushed towards her bed. She tumbled a little less gracefully than she would have liked onto the bed below. Ava was on top of her before she had any time to react, lowering herself onto her lap, and straddling her thighs. The silk of the agent’s robe fanned out around her legs.

They continued where they left off, with the agent licking into her mouth, sucking on her tongue, and making her moan audibly. She could feel herself grow wetter with every kiss. God, this woman was incredible.

She was almost embarrassingly worked up at this point and they both still had their clothes on. She decided that she would have to rectify that and pulled back. Ava only looked at her in confusion, looking a little petulant and plenty adorable.

“We have a lot of layers between us,” she said eyeing Ava’s robe.

Ava smiled at her in understanding. “That, we do captain.”

“Are you even wearing anything under this,” she asked while toying with the knotted belt of the agent’s robe.

She watched in amusement as the agent went pink. How could someone be this sexy and this cute at the same time.

“Actually,” Ava said shyly, as if they hadn’t just been in a heated make out session seconds before. “I-. I’m wearing something for you.”

She grinned impishly. “Agent Sharpe, did you buy sexy lingerie for me?”

Ava looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of her neck, an adorable nervous habit of the agent’s.

“Well, it is your birthday,” Ava said by way of explanation.

“And what an amazing birthday it is. Best present ever,” she crowed.

Ava chuckled. “Well its not like I’m not getting anything out of this. And I kind of like you, so there’s that.”

Sara smiled softly at her and then pulled her in for a kiss that was sweeter and more chaste than their previous ones.

“I kind of like you too,” she whispered back.

“This isn’t too forward?” Ava asked worriedly.

Sara chuckled. “I sent you a picture of my tits, babe. I think you’re alright.”

“True. That was some picture.”

Her smile turned into something more predatory. “Did you like it,” she husked against the shell of the agent’s ear.

“Yeah,” Ava whispered, voice sounding a little strangled.

She pressed a kiss just below the agent’s ear and felt a shudder run through the agent’s body.

“Did you look at it?”

Ava nodded.

“Did you think about me and touch yourself?”

The agent’s breath caught in her throat and her cheeks flushed red. “I did. God help me, but I did.”

She groaned at the confession. That was more than she thought she would get out of the agent.

Sara brushed a lock of hair behind Ava’s ear. “If it helps, I can’t even count the number of times I’ve come against my own hand thinking of you these last two weeks. Just the thought of you gets me so wet.”

To her delight, the agent whimpered and squirmed in her lap at her words.

Making an executive decision, she said. “Right, so I think now would be a good time for clothes to come off. Don’t you think?”

Ava nodded and slid off her lap to stand in front of her. “Let me show you what I got you. I hope you like it.”

The agent made quick work of her robe, deftly untying the belt and then letting the silky garment slid off her shoulders and pool into a puddle of fabric at her feet. She nearly came on the spot at the beautiful sight in front of her.

The lingerie set that Ava was wearing was royal blue, a good color on the agent. The cups of her bra were made of sheer material that had pretty flower motif embroidered on them. The matching cheeky cut panties were made of the same material. If she hadn’t been wet before, there was a veritable flood in her panties now.

She circled the agent slowly taking it all in and then came to a decision. She picked the agent up with no warning. Ava squealed girlishly in surprise and quickly wrapped her long legs around her waist and her arms around her neck.

“Sara!” Ava said indignantly.

“Yeah, it turns out that I have to have you right now,” She said as seriously as she could manage.

She carefully deposited Ava onto the bed and stripped off her own clothes so that she was down to her bra and panties, before joining Ava on the bed. The agent all the while watching her with wide eyes.

“Oh wow,” Ava said breathlessly.

She pressed a kiss to the agent’s mouth before kissing her way down her chest and across the tops of her breast spilling out of that pretty bra. Her hands gently kneaded Ava’s breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. Her cunt twitched at the feeling of hardened nipples beneath her palms. She gave them a little more attention, Ava moaning in pleasure beneath her, before sliding a hand down and across the toned stomach of the agent.

She paused her journey and replaced her hand with her lips and pressed wet kisses down the agent’s stomach, stopping above the waistband of her panties, feeling muscles jump beneath her lips. She came back up to recapture Ava’s lips with hers, but let her hand slip beneath Ava’s panties and through her soaked folds.

“Aves, is this all for me?” She said in wonder, pulling her hand back slick with the agent’s arousal.

Ava whimpered. “It is. Sara I’m supposed to be giving you a birthday present.”

“Oh, baby you definitely are,” she purred. She slipped her hand back into the Ava’s panties, pressing tight circles onto the agent’s clit.”

Ava clutched at the comforter covering the bed and screwed her eyes shut.

She pressed harder against the agent’s clit and Ava bucked and cried out. “Please, Sara.”

“What do you need? My fingers?”

“Yes,” Ava breathed out.

She slipped one finger into Ava and felt the agent’s walls tighten around her at just that. Ava felt hot and wet and velvety inside. Just absolutely fucking perfect.

“More,” she asked.

“More,” Ava agreed.

She added another finger and then began to slowly thrust in and out of the woman, knowing that Ava would want more.

“Sara,” the agent whined, actually pouting at her when she refused to go faster. She grinned a Cheshire cat grin at the agent, enjoying how needy the agent was being.

She increased her pace eventually and angled her fingers searching for Ava’s sweet spot.

Ava moaned when she found it. “There, right there!”

She acquiesced, thrusting into her harder and faster until Ava’s body tensed up and her hot cunt was spasming around her fingers. She kept her fingers inside her for a little while longer helping the agent ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm before pulling out.

Ava had an arm thrown over her face and was breathing heavily in the aftermath but looked relaxed and content. Ava’s breathing eventually evened out and the agent sat up shaking her head and smiling.

“So, you’re really good at that.”

Sara shrugged. “Its all in the wrist.”

Ava snorted and threw a pillow at, her which she easily caught.

She set the pillow down and Ava started to press kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Neck kisses were her favorite. She groaned when Ava bit down at the crook of her neck and then sucked, leaving what would surely be a spectacular hickey.

She felt hands reach behind her and then suddenly her bra was off and Ava’s hot mouth was capturing a stiff nipple between her lips and swirling her tongue around it. The sensation sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her cunt.

Ava guided her so that they are laying down and then continued to lavish her breasts with attention. Long, nimble fingers pinched her nipples and rolled them. She squirmed in pleasure.

“Fuck,” she said. “If you don’t touch me right now, I’m going to explode.”

“Is that so Miss Lance,” Ava said in her patented I’m-in-charge voice.

She groaned (because apparently that voice did things to her) and moved her own fingers downwards, pressing two fingers against the gusset of her panties, trying to get some relief. The fabric beneath her fingers was already soaked through.

Before she could get any further, her hand was unceremoniously smacked away.

“None of that now. Don’t you want your present?” Ava teased.

She pressed her thighs together frustratedly and nodded. “Ava, please.”

Before she could ask again, her panties were being pulled down and Ava was already repositioning herself on top. A hand slipped between her thighs and fingers began to rub against her clit causing her buck up and clutch at Ava’s back.

“Fingers.” She gasped out.

“How many?”

“Three.”

Three fingers plunged into her just as requested. She moaned loudly at the sensation of being filled and then rocked her hips downwards getting Ava’s fingers deeper into her. Ava began to thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace and her hips matched the rhythm, as she fucked herself harder onto the agent’s fingers.

“Fuck, I need one more,” she panted out

Ava paused her movements and sat up straddling her thighs as she studied Sara’s face.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” she hissed out. “I need it. You drive me so fucking wild.”

Ava groaned and pulled out fingers that were glistening with her arousal. “You’re certainly wet enough.”

She whimpered as she watched the agent slide two fingers between her pink lips and suck.

“You taste so good,” Ava murmured.

“Ava,” she pleaded softly. She canted her hips forwards, bumping against the agent to remind her that she was ready.

She let out a cry of relief when she felt four fingers stretching and filling her. He cunt flexed around the agent’s fingers causing them both to groan. Ava began to move slowly in her and she reached out to tug at the agent’s hair and bring her down for a kiss.

Ava picked up her pace and she hissed out a, “Yes!”

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Ava told her. “Taking everything, I give you.”

“You fill me up so good, Aves. Mmm, harder.”

Ava complied.

The agent’s other hand began to rub at her clit and it wasn’t long till she came. Her cunt clenching tighter and tighter around Ava’s fingers until her back arched off the bed as she came with a blinding white-hot pleasure.

Her walls continued to flutter around the agent’s fingers. Ava stopped moving her hand, but she needed more of her. She needed to come again.

“Don’t stop!” she cried out. “Fuck me through it, babe.”

And Ava, bless her, did exactly as she was told. As soon as her first orgasm finished, her second one began. The buildup was faster this time, but more intense. She felt herself getting close. Her cunt was so tight this time that Ava was barely able to move her fingers inside of her. She came with a gush of arousal, dripping down the agent’s hand and onto the bed.

The agent moved her fingers one last time and to her own amazement, she came a third time squirting heavily again.

“Oh my god did you just...?” Ava asked in wonder.

Still breathing hard, she answered. “Yeah, it happens sometimes. You must have been really good.”

“That was amazing.”

She gave he agent what must have been a goofy hazy smile and then closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, not caring about the soaked sheets beneath her. The agent moved off her and lay next to her, stroking sweaty hair off of her forehead while she recovered.

“Give me a few minutes,” she said drowsily, feeling boneless and a still a little tingly.

“Of course.”

For a few minutes there was just the sounds of their breathing, but her eyes snapped open when she heard Ava sigh next to her. The little minx had her hand down her panties, fingers rubbing at her cunt.

“What are you doing?” She mock admonished.

Ava froze, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. “Watching you come was so hot.”

Despite feeling like a noodle, Sara managed to bring herself to a kneeling position, so she could remove the agent’s hand from her panties.

“You liked that?” She teased.

Ava nodded eagerly and she had to smile at how cute the woman was. She looked back at the wet spot she made on the bed, feeling only a little self-conscious.

“You liked when I came all over your hand, all over the bed?” She looked at the agent gauging her reaction.

Ava groaned and squeezed her thighs together. “Yes, I nearly came with you.” the agent rasped.

She traced a finger along the waistband of her panties and Ava’s hips twitched.

“Please, I’m already so close,” Ava begged.

Sara pretended to think about it, grinning at the way Ava pouted at her.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to take these off,” she said pulling at the fabric of the agent’s panties. “And then I’m going to eat you out and make you come all over my face. Does that sound good?”

“So good.” Ava managed to get out. “I’m not going to last long.”

Sara waved a hand dismissively at the agent and then made good on her words, stripping the lacy panties off of the agent and burying her face between Ava’s thighs. Ava cried out, threading fingers through her hair and pulling her closer. She lapped at the wetness that coated the agent’s sex and then licked into Ava until she came messily and loudly and with her name on her lips. She wiped her chin after and sprawled out next to the agent waiting for her to come down.

Ava rolled to her side eventually and she smiled softly at her. “Happy Birthday, Sara.”

She laughed and held her arms out to the agent. “That was some birthday present, Sharpe.”

Ava moved hesitantly towards her before she lost her patience and pulled Ava against her fully. They adjusted themselves so that she was laying on her back and Ava was cuddled in her arms resting her head on her chest.

“Should I…?” Ava began to ask.

“You should definitely stay,” Sara reassured her. “We should probably change the sheets, though.”

Ava laughed. “Yeah, probably.”


End file.
